Puis je vous offrir un thé severus ?
by Nashja
Summary: Une parodie encore sur le pauvre severus rien est à moi évidement merci JK


Puis je vous offrir un thé ?

By Nashja

un Délire dont le maître des potions est la victime et Dumbledore en est le Bourreau

Cette semaine il avait enlevé au moins autant de point qu'il était humainement possible de supprimer à ces sales morveux

Les Griffondors !!!!! Ils les supportaient difficilement avant …..

Mais maintenant c'était de la rage qui s'imprimait sur les traits du professeur

Alors Dumbledore était venu à la rescousse de ses élèves

Un après midi où la colère du professeur de potion entrait dans son paroxysme

Le directeur trouva une classe des plus silencieuse

Les élèves étant cloués à leurs sièges

De peur évidement

Mais si le maître des potions avait pu les transpercer de balles moldus

Il ne se serait pas gêner pour vider tout le chargeur sur ces têtes blondes et vide !!!!

Dumbledore avait immédiatement ordonné la fin du cours

Il avait confisqué la baguette de Severus

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour se rebeller

Mais le directeur refusa toute conversation

Il demanda donc à Severus

Une chose incroyable

- Severus mon ami

(Ça commence toujours avec

« Mon ami »mauvais signe

En général Severus ne savait pas trop

À quoi s'attendre avec ce genre de début

Une demande improbable ?

Un sermon ?….)

- S : d'accord j'ai exagéré professeur

(Avouer ses tords arrangerait peut être sa situation…..)

- D : (le visage déterminé du Directeur ne changea pas d'avis) Severus mon Cher ami

- S : (son compte était bon le fameux « Cher » était de retour…..

Severus posa son lamentable postérieur et se vit dégrader de professeur à élève…….

Élève en faute……..punition immédiate……..il poussa un long soupir…)

(Un petit rire se forma sur les lèvres du directeur….son humour tout aussi bizarre allait encore faire des ravages)

D : je ne vais pas vous sermonnez comme je le fais à un élève …….allons Severus regardez moi

S : (il se leva et s'avança lentement du bureau du directeur……les nerfs à vifs…….)

D : des vacances vous ferai le plus grand bien………

S : des vacances sans les Griffondors !!!!

(Dit-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau…Severus ne pu s'en empêcher …….il recula ……)

D : (nullement surpris le directeur continua) je connais quelqu'un qui pourra sans doute vous aiguillez ……

S : comment ? ….en quoi une tierce personne pourrait-elle m'aider ?

D : elle s'appelle Simone c'est une de mes grandes amies….elle vie dans une petite maison localisée dans Londres……

S : je ne suis pas disposer à rendre visite à vos amies (dit-il en croisant les bras)

D : je ne suis pas non plus disposer à vous rendre votre baguette tant que vous ne serez pas calmer

S : je suis parfaitement calme !!!

(Dumbledore observa Severus ……de son regard perçant……..son expression signifiant clairement que

1 il ne croyait pas un mot du professeur enrager

Et que 2 il allait lui jouer un mauvais tour……….

Severus ne compris pas la deuxième allusion……….)

D : prenez ceci……. (dit-il en lui tendant une boîte)

S : mais qu'es-ce donc ?

(La boîte en question se trouvant être un portoloin……….Severus se sentit emporter loin du bureau…….

Par une vulgaire boîte de chocolat……….)

* * *

Quelques secondes

Plus tard Severus…

Reprit son équilibre….

Dans un petit salon…………

Il y avait là une modeste cheminée …

Devant laquelle était disposé…

Deux fauteuils ….

Ainsi qu'une petite table basse ……

Des statuettes de chiens trônaient un peu partout dans la pièce…..

Et une bonne odeur de pâtisserie émanait de la pièce voisine…………

Une parfaite maison moldue……..

Severus marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une insulte pour son directeur « adoré »…..

Néanmoins quelque chose attira son attention………

En effet sur un pan du mur ………

Une modeste bibliothèque présentait une série particulière de livres sur les potions……..

Severus en ouvrit un….

Puis ……

Perdu dans la lecture …

D'un article sur l'assemblage théorique de la peau de mandragore……..

Le professeur ne remarqua pas que Simone l'observait depuis quelques instants……….

Elle détaillait le professeur d'un œil expert……..

Et en bonne maîtresse de maison elle se devait d'examiner sont visiteur afin de lui être le plus agréable possible…

Elle entama donc…..

Une brève description mentale de l'apparence de son nouveau visiteur……

Mon cher Albus toujours à la recherche d'innocents à sauver…….

Où dans son cas de chiens égarés………

Voyons se que nous avons là……..

Une forte personnalité avait-elle pu entendre tout à l'heure……

Les paroles indescriptibles du professeur n'avaient pas échappées à son ouïe affûtée…………

Une faible constitution……

Ils n'ont pas assez à manger où quoi ?

Les elfes de maisons de Poudlard ont du pain sur la planche……

Évidement ces sorciers tous les mêmes…….

Ils ne prennent même pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux même……..

Et après ils ne peuvent pas se battrent correctement……..

Et à en juger la couleur du visage de celui là ……..

Doit pas voir le soleil souvent………..

Simone : (elle toussota un peu pour signaler sa présence) Bonjour !

S : (le professeur eu un petit sursaut puis se retourna lentement et vis apparaître dans son champ de vision une petite vielle comme il y en à partout dans le monde…….

Une moldue……

Avec un châle bleue sur les épaules….

De bonnes lunettes à l'ancienne pour faire du crochet……..

Et son éternel torchon de cuisine à la main…….

Un sourire jovial éclairait son visage ridé……..

Laissant apparaître de bonnes dents …..

Severus émit un reniflement indigné devant cette vision d'horreur)

Simone : vous aimez !! (dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la bibliothèque) c'est moi qui les collectionnes…

Et Albus m'en envois chaque année……

Brave homme……

S : vous le connaissez réellement ?

Simone : pour sur……

Sinon je n'accepterai pas d'aider ses brebis égarées…… (Dit-elle en détaillant les réactions du maître des potions) il m'a dit que vous aimiez aussi les livres sur les potions ?

S : (il allait répondre par quelques jurons infâmes mais la petite vielle ne le laissa pas faire)

Simone : installez vous confortablement je vous apporte du thé

(Celle-ci repartie dans la cuisine ne laissant pas le temps au professeur de répliquer sa colère ……..)

* * *

Lundi 6 Mars 2006 09 :43

Après quelques instants d'attente Simone réapparue accompagnée d'un elfe de maison……

Ce dernier déposa un plateau sur la table basse…..

Il s'esquiva rapidement en couinant…….

En effet il venait de croiser le regard du professeur………..

Ce dernier s'était installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre …..

Et ne fût donc aucunement magnanime envers l'Elfe dont la vue dégoûtait le

Maître des potions au plus haut point………

Simone : ne vous fâcher pas … Voyons Gigini ne vous veux que du bien professeur

S : (pour toute réponse il émit un reniflement indigné)

Simone : puis-je vous offrir un thé ? (dit-elle en montrant un plateau

Fort bien garnit………il y avait une petite assiettes de gâteaux au formes

les plus diverses ……des biscuits en forme de toutou ……sur une assiette

Où évidement trônait une famille de toutou………de la tasse en passant par la théière ………

Tout n'était que décorations canines…………………….

Le maître des potions n'u que du mépris pour pareille démonstration de mauvais goût…

Simone : il m'est arrivé une foi de voir le chien du professeur Hagrid …..et pour ma part je l'ai trouvé adorable

S : vous êtes bien la seule…

Simone : (lui tendant une tasse de thé…) voulez-vous un ou deux sucre professeur ?

S : (le maître des potions pris la tasse non sans un rictus de dégoût…mais il l'accepta déduisant qu'ainsi peut être aurait-il la paix….)

(et il avait tord) …Simone : (un sourire aux lèvres….) part contre j'ai n'ai vu qu'une fois Touffu et j'ai adoré ce magnifique spécimen ….

S : (nouveau reniflement de dégoût…)

Simone : Hum…..voulez vous un mouchoir ?....professeur……..

C'est navrant comme en ce moment tout le monde attrape ces satanés rhumes des foins……..

Et ne parlons pas des allergies…

Moi je prends des tisanes spéciales que ma gentiment conseiller Albus………

Il m'a dit qu'elles étaient de votre cru……..

Et je suis ravie qu'un expert tel que vous daigne à s'occuper de la santé d'une vieille dame telle que moi

S : (nullement encouragé par les propos de Simone…..il se décida à agrémenter sa tasse d'un unique morceau de sucre …….et tourna sans ménagement son thé……..)

Simone : un sucre ……..vous faites un régime……vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir besoin pourtant…

Excusez moi je suis parfois indiscrète …mais après tout Albus vous à envoyer chez moi pour cela…..

Alors donc ce brave homme m'à informer de votre …Eu …comment as t-il dit ?...votre rage envers vos élèves…

S : (puis encourager par une bouffée de colère toute familière) je n'aime guère leurs manières ni leurs remarques sournoises ………et par-dessus tout…(il s'arrêta….avait –il parlé ?.....il émit un faible grognement de mécontentement…….faible mais tout de même effrayant pour Gigini …l'elfe de maison se cacha sous une commode……..cette dernière tremblait donc sous les séismes de terreur du petit être…)

Simone : leurs ignorance je suppose……soit …..Buvez un peu cela vous calmera…j'ai quelques recommandations qui pourront vous fournir matière …pour maintenir une certaine sérénité en vous…

(Puis mu par une envie soudaine le maître des potions porta à ses lèvres sa tasse caniche…ne manquant pas par la même occasion de montrer sa révulsion pour le chien incriminé…)

Simone : (un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres….faible mais terrifiant…Severus s'arrêta immédiatement laissant malheureusement pour lui…et il ne le savait pas…donc je disais ………laissant descendre une deuxième gorgée du breuvage….) …vous aimez ? …

Severus : quoi ?

Simone : la potion…

Severus : le thé vous voulez dire……..

Simone : non la potion…c'est exactement le mot que je voulais employer….

Severus : QUOI ! COMMENT ESPECE DE SALE SANG DE BOURBE !! PO#### CO#### !

Simone : bref… (ne semblant pas du tout gêner par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre……..elle s'y attendait plus ou moins…ils les avaient crié avec une telle force…..tellement de conviction…mais son visage autrefois si pâle et pourtant si rouge à présent…….cette vision valait bien tous les jurons de la création …) maintenant que vous venez de déballer votre frustration…..reprenons…Albus m'a…

Severus : (il se leva et fit quelques pas vers Simone) rendez moi ma baguette … (murmura t-il l'air menaçant)

Simone : si vous m'écoutez ……je vous renverrez à Poudlard dan vos cachots…….

Severus : menteuse…vielle peau vous m'empoisonnez et vous voulez que je coopère ?

Simone : vous n'avez pas le choix…….sinon j'ai une chambre d'amis…..je suis sure que Gigini se fera un plaisir de vous la préparée…

Severus : soit je vous écoutes après je ne veux plus vous voir !!!! C'EST COMPRIS !!!!

Simone : inutile de crier vous n'avez aucun effet sur moi…..vous savez après 14 enfants turbulents plus rien ne m'atteint……..

Severus : je ne suis pas là pour écouter votre vie sordide !!!

Simone : serais-ce le néant de votre vie sociale …oh j'ai dis sociale…vous n'êtes pas sociable pour deux noises…même mon défunt mari Rudulfus…paix à son âme était plus …comment dire…calme et courtois…

Severus : (laissant tomber violement sa tasse de thé...ses yeux lançant des Avada tandis qu'il se retenait de la tuer tant la douleur dans son estomac devenant violente…) – qu'avez-vous mis dans cette potion (siffla t-il de haine…)

Simone :


End file.
